Hoping
by Zidriague Torciv
Summary: Harry wonders if  such a thing as God exists. Oneshot.


**Summary: **Harry wonders if there is such a thing as God outside. Oneshot.

**Warnings: **Past abuse. Severitus.

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Harry Potter, but everything else is mine.

* * *

Harry was only six years old and felt devastated.

The only family he had deeply hated him.

He couldn't understand how they had come to hate him so much.

_He could swear he hadn´t done anything!_ This thought only brought angry tears to his eyes.

Just recently he had realized how deep their hate ran. Before, what they said had just been words, but now they held a meaning.

Harry could remember how in his first class at Primary School, his teacher had asked his name and he had answered "Freak".

The woman had even thought that he had been saying that to her and didn´t even try to empathize with him and realize, that he really thought that was his name.

After a heated parents reunion he was told it was Harry.

Right now Harry didn´t feel like he belonged anywhere. And it was in times like this that he started to think _´Is there really a God outside? ´_. Soon that question was followed by ´_And if there is, then why does he allow things like this to happen to me? ´_

Not being able to answer any of this questions Harry cried himself to sleep every night.

* * *

Somewhere far away, suddenly every possible alarm went off, thus awaking an irritated looking Severus. It was in times like this that the man wondered why he chose to stay in the castle that he _had to_ stay for nine months, just to continue his investigation and didn´t return to his Manor.

Muttering some angry curses under his breath, he followed the irritating sounds and in a few minutes found himself in front of the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster´s office.

He said the password and prepared to berate the man that had interrupted his sleep. Severus wondered why the Headmaster didn´t stop the alarms and as he entered the office he found the answer.

"He isn´t even here" he grumbled as he took out his wand to stop the alarms, but as he neared the objects that were making so much noise, his eyes widened as he notice that they were no simple alerts. They were alerts on the Boy-Who-Lived status.

Snape frowned at this. Dumbledore had often told him and the rest of the Order that the boy would be placed in good hands. Even though, now, this clearly showed the opposite. They were to ensure the boy´s safety, and obviously he was not okay.

Being one of the few who had been told of Potter´s whereabouts he apparated there, ready to find out what was happening.

* * *

What he found in the doorstep of the Dursley was certainly a surprise.

A shaky Harry Potter in fetal position wasn´t something to be considered typical.

Snape immediately kneeled in front of the boy, and lifted his body in his arms to see if he was okay. The boy was so thin that it nearly took no effort to lift him up.

But then, what he saw had the blood in his veins freezing.

The boy was just to pale and Severus could see a deep cut in his head, near the so famous scar, which surprisingly was also bleeding.

Snape cursed at the quantity of blood that the boy seemed to have lost, knowing that in that condition he wouldn´t survive a side-apparation.

Hastily he opened one of the so many potions vials that he always carried with himself, and fed it to the kid.

Never once he thought about James Potter, seeing the boy like this he knew he was not like his father.

James Potter was a pompous and conceited man, this kid who was now suffering certainly couldn´t be like that.

In fact, he looked a little like himself. He could remember still the abuse he had suffered from his father, although it had never got so severe. His mother had always protected him. In this case, it looked like the boy didn´t have anyone.

Severus vowed to protect this boy, if not for the reminder of himself, for Lily Potter. And so, he apparated, all the while praying, for the boy to survive.

All the while Snape hadn´t noticed, but Harry had been awake, even though just barely. The only thing that the young Potter thought about was ´There is a God outside, and now I have met an angel of his´

This act of Severus Snape not only saved Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived ´s life, but made it his happiest Christmas´eve ever.

* * *

**Author Note: **Hope you liked it :)

**Review?**


End file.
